


The Perfect Cure:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Crying, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Established Relationship, Fear, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Nightmares, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sobbing, Tears, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny has trouble sleeping, & have been having dreams & nightmares, Will Steve help?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is another 6x25 story!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Cure:

*Summary: Danny has trouble sleeping, & have been having dreams & nightmares, Will Steve help?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is another 6x25 story!!!*

 

For some reason one particular night, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was having trouble sleeping, & he had been having on & off nightmares about what happened to him, & his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, about 8 1/2 months ago, when they were on that dreaded undercover assignment, & Steve was shot, & losing blood rapidly, Danny had to land the plane, & he was shouting, "NO!!!!", as he woke up in jolt, & full of sweat, & he could feel his heart beating rapidly.

 

"Danno ?, Are you okay, Babe ?", Steve said with his voice filled with rough sleep, as he was waking up, & looked at his lover, & partner. Danny shook his head sadly, & said, "No, I keep dreaming of that awful day, & how I almost lost you to be shot, I don't know if I could _ever_ fall asleep again, Steve",  & he was letting out his frustrations, & tears out, that he had been keeping hidden inside for months, & now it's too strong to hide them anymore.

 

"Babe, I know how you feel, I was having the same dreams & nightmares about it too, I went to go see my therapist, who specializes in this sort of thing, It has been working for me, It might just work for you, What do you say ?", he said, as he embraces him, & comforts him, trying to make him feel better. "I don't know, Steve, It's hard for me to explain what is going on with me", Danny said with uncertainty. The Seal knew it's better not to push, so he ended it with this, as a ending to the conversation.

 

"Baby, We can go together, Conquer our fears together, We are unstoppable as a team, I also think it would benefit us, & you, If we talk it out, Plus our lives would be so much better", The Loudmouth Detective finally agreed, & said, "Yeah, You are right, Super Seal", & he was rewarded with a kiss, & he had his blond adonis lay his head on his chest, so he could listen to his heartbeat, "Better ?", The Five-O Commander asked with a smile, "Much, This is the perfect cure to sleeplessness", They settled down & entered a peaceful slumber, where they were dreaming of spending the rest of their lives together, & having a beautiful, & secured future together on top of it.

 

The End.


End file.
